


Random Encounter’s Fnaf Musical AU Sequel????

by At_the_moment



Series: Septiplier/Random Encounters Works [2]
Category: Random Encounters: Fnaf Musical (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, More Information, Prequel Sequels?, Prequel?, Questions of what you want in it, Sequel, Sister Location, Status Updates, Story Update, regular update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: So... you all wanted a sequel?
Another one of those questions where I wish I could make a poll instead of an actual story. So for those of you who have and have not read my story Random Encounter's Fnaf Musical AU (Do any of you think I should change the title?) and have wanted a sequel, well, here you go.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'M NOT DEAD!!! I would like you all to question why you've clicked on this story. How many clicked on it because they thought it was actually a sequel? Come on, raise your hand... I don't care where you are irl raise your hand... okay you can put it down now. Was this click bait maybe? Sure and I'm sorry about that, but listen, I hate doing stuff like that and its not like I have a story out where this could be an author's note, and I don't like dedicating a single chapter just to tell you guys that I'm depressed and will be late posting or inactive in a while. At the same time...

**_If yall want this sequel then yall are going to have to participate in this thing_** , or at least have this information at your disposal and yes, you may ask more questions in the comment section if I didn't answer them in here, and I will answer best I can without giving away 'spoilers'.

 

As of this thing being published, Random Encounter's Fnaf Musical Au is my most popular story, with over a thousand hits and over a hundred kudos. I'm proud of that and I will thank you all for reading it and enjoying it. It was fun to write and I do want to make both a sequel and prequel. However, considering all this nonsense in my life, motivation is nowhere to be found. Honestly, other than one or two shots, most of you who have browsed my profile know that this is the only multi chapter story that has more than two chapters that I have completed. Once again. I'm very proud of that. I don't usually finish things I start because I either get bored easily or lack of motivation or worst of all, begin to become depressed and can no longer focus on said story or task. I hate when this happens and it annoys me to no end.

When I wrote REFNAFM-AU I had a plan and a template. Dialog and scenes basically prewritten, I do well with these things and when I don't have that I tend to lose confidence or motivation. I follow prompts well.

Another problem I have is when I have an idea in my head and can't get it out onto paper, I mull it over and soon it's a garbled mess in my head that refuses to come out. The idea will stay in my head until I've completed it. But after it's completed in my head it disappears or I can no longer find it in me to recall all the wonderful detail and scenarios I come up with in my head to put on paper. It's annoying as hell when I can't get to my computer or something and ideas start coming to me and then they just die.

My stories are basically my babies and I mourn every one I lose. You don't know how many prompts or stories I have unfinished in my files. I hate it all so much that just looking at it starts the vicious cycle of lacking motivation (confidence I guess) and depression which leaves me more frustrated and lack motivation... I am a goddamn mess and I find myself in a perpetual motion of not being able to change. I'm a lazy ass who has great ambition that can't ever achieve it because of my own short comings. It's a problem I will always suffer with and I am complacent in that fact. Maybe that's the problem and I'm ranting and rambling about my problems and it's probably boring you and I apologize. Yall aren't here to read my life story.

You're here for your sequel. Now I feel bad saying that because, though the story is my most popular it isn't the most popular story here. It makes me extremely uncomfortable saying that you all want a sequel when 1) Maybe some of you don't and 2) Not a lot of people actually read it, or at least have left comments. There are some stories with far more hits or comments with fewer words or chapters. I know I revisit stories _a lot_  and even though it has more than a thousand hits when this goes up, it could just be that, definitely not one person but... still I don't know. Please don't take this to mean I think it should be the most popular, no way, I'm just humble to the point where I put myself down. It's not good I know but that's just how I am. I lack a lot of self-confidence.

Regardless (lets focus now, jeez!) Sequel. I have an idea of how I want to start it. This not being the prequel that yall will also eventually get, because I have no clue how to start the prequel properly. Ideally what would happen is that the prequel would be prewritten before the sequel and as I'm releasing the first few chapters of the sequel the prequel would also be released chapter by chapter. Like I said, I have a plan for the first few chapters (maybe two) of the sequel but not the prequel, and I know how I want both to end(ish) and I have a few characters to add and shit. I am aware of Random Encounter's song Blood and Tears and yes that will be playing a part but mostly in the prequel not sequel. Ugh I need bullet points. Anyway. The prequel will also be more about Nate's, Phone Guy's, and Purple guy's story, so it'll be pre-septiplier but with cameos from them and other's you'd meet in the sequel. What I think I'd do, ideally is get to a point in the sequel where the shit in the prequel actually becomes relevant to know about then kinda, start posting those chapters as a separate story instead of lame flashback sequences until you all get enough information from the prequel to continue with the sequel. And then continue to jump between the two so you're getting all the information so everything is clear. Like I said, that's ideal. Unlike Scott Cawthon I can't produce things one right after another. I need time damn it!

So, because the original is a musical (though I never actually had people singing full songs) I'd kinda like to stick with that. I know definitely for the prequel the songs are going to be Nate's FNAF album since it fits with what I plan for his story and since the prequel is really more his story anyway. I also know of his sister location song Enjoy the Show ft jack which will also most definitely be used in the sequel if I can find relevance in it (I think I have something for it though). Also, forewarning, the prequel will also be heavily NatePat, for those of you who don't know that is the pairing of Nate Sharp and Matthew Patrick. (But Steph will not be forgotten *winkwink*)

Now the sequel will have established-septiplier. (pray I don't kill anyone too bad though because I am planning a Major Character death for the sequel too. We lost Purple guy who else can we lose?) I'm drawing inspiration from several sources with but the main one being the Fnaf Sister Location game. (I am aware of the lore that sister location is actually kinda a prequel in and of itself like FNAF 2 was. I watch Game Theory guys,-come on!- MatPat's theories will come into play too) I don't know what I'd name the prequel but the sequel's name will probably be something like Random Encounter's Sister Location AU, since it'll be in the same universe as y'know REFNAFM-AU. I am genuinely curious if anyone has a better name.

Two of the songs I've planned to use for this sequel are Left Behind by DAGames and Nate's song (but once again I don't know for sure where.) I have been perusing the interwebs for more songs for sister location to add to this, _**if yall want in this please let me know.**_ NO PROMISES I have an idea of the story I want to tell but still, if you want to recommend a song (please keep it sister location related thank you!) it may help with inspiration. Honestly, I literally just had to make myself write and focus on that in order to get REFNAFM-AU done. But it was still really fun to write.

You would actually be surprised exactly how much I'm giving away in these short little paragraphs, oi.

In all honesty though, I'd like to get the two incomplete stories I already have out done. For those of you who also know my stories Disease of the Flowered and Song from the Soul, yeah, I haven't forgotten them, promise. I want those complete before I start the sequels/prequels-which is (seriously) kinda a big task for me- because I don't know how long they will be. I also have ideas for new stories that I'm working on including but not limited to: A Random Encounter's/Septiplier Resident Enis story and a prequel (And one shot sequel which honestly may turn into more) for After the War. I also recently released Chibi Life which may become a series of one shots who knows, it all depends on how long I can drag it out.

Honestly I want the length of REFNAFM-AU sequel and prequel to kinda be similar to the length of REFNAFM-AU itself; by nights or days but that could change. I don't know yet, none of it is written. But once DftF and SftS are complete that's when I'll start working on it, promise. I have a break in my schooling coming up, hopefully all the school work they'll have for me over this break won't kill me enough to not work on them just a little bit :) These things being said, thanks for enjoying my stories and for reading this mess of an explanation/announcement. Once again if you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or thoughts please don't be afraid to leave them down below. This will probably be erased eventually or made into a think I use for REFNAFM-AU announcements. Keep being awesome! Chau!


	2. More information/Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the title suggests.

Yo! I'm still here, still involved and still wanting to write the prequel sequels and all that. Thought I should update you all for those of you that are interested, there are still plans of writing those stories. But as I said in the first chapter of this story, I wanted to finish my other stories here before I take on too much. To update you I have currently three of my own stories posted here on this site that are currently unfinished. Song from the Soul, Disease of the Flowered, and Presentable Freedom. More on them later in this. 

I am also co-author and editor for Weary Heart of an Irishman. As far as I know the original author [Mydoodledheavydirtysmook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoodledheavydirtysmook/pseuds/Mydoodledheavydirtysmook) has not discontinued it. However, last I spoke with them, we were swamped with school work and other priorities; so progress has ceased for a bit. I would like to continue editing it soon, but with my other commitments that may not happen for another few months.

I have also been working with [For_the_moment](http://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_moment/pseuds/For_the_moment), a friend outside of this website, on a large Septiplier project that isn't posted yet. We've been working on this story for almost a year and it's still in its early stages. We would also love to have more collabs between us in the future but this one is taking up a lot of the priority at the moment (ha self insert). Since we want to have this whole thing written before we start posting chapters; it's obviously taking longer then normal.

Information for Song from the Soul: Okay, this one is the most recently updating, now having at least a month of inactivity. There is an OC submission form in Chapter Three that I'd like you to check out. I need a towns worth of people here, and I've gotten quite a few solid characters that I'm definitely going to use as they were given and a few that may need some minor tweaks, and others that may need a rewrite to fit the story I'm telling. If you'd like to contribute you can. Until I get what I need I'm pretty much stuck. I do have the first "half" (and I say that loosely) of the next chapter done. But now I have to introduce some if not all the cast and I can't do that if I don't have a full cast. So there's your update for that one.

Information for Disease of the Flowered: So this story is coming down to it's end, but I think I have a few one shots I want to post before I continue it. I don't know how many chapters and I don't want to promise anything as I have noticed before my predictions for how long things are going to be (chapter wise or story wise) haven't been so accurate. I fell out of love with this story for a time with all the controversy and such, which really bummed me out (that term does not actively describe how I felt about the whole thing). But when I got back into writing it I found my love for it again and the positive feed back for the new chapters I posted also fueled that. I have probably about a paragraph written of the next chapter (I know; sad). I'm thinking about rereading what I already wrote to re-familiarize myself with the story, themes, and concepts I'd set up. But I have a feeling, even if I get the one shots (maybe two shots) up that I want to it'll still be slow updates for this story. I'm hoping to get a lot of it done so that when I do update I'll be able to give you an accurate time frame to expect the next update. So there's your update for that one.

Information for Presentable Freedom: So this is probably my least popular story, not because it's bad, but whatever fan base it has is small and dwindling. For those of you who don't know it (the majority of you I'm guessing), its based on the game Presentable Liberty, an hour or so long game that both Jack and Mark played a long while ago. My friend Ms. S. Phinx wrote the first two chapters of this story. But they became gravely ill and worried that they wouldn't be able to continue their stories they had on Fanfiction.net. Another friend of theirs and I have made it our mission to try and complete their stories before they pass away. Recently in mid-April, their condition worsened and are now unresponsive and unlikely to recover. I am now thoroughly on my own with this story. It has such a strange style and I tried my best to replicate it. I have a good chunk of the next chapter Day 4 written. But with Ms. S's grave turn in health I grew scared and depressed and couldn't write for it. I really want it to be done before they pass away but I don't know if I can do that. But they wanted it finished so it shall be. So there's your update for that one. And though it is not a septiplier story I highly encourage you to just check it out even if it's just for those first two chapters.

Information on other projects you may be wondering about: I have a series out (that isn't a series yet) about Mark being a chibi. It's soul purpose is to be adorable with some angst when plot kicks in. I gave a hint in the most recent installment about what I want to write about next and I have plenty of ideas for further spin offs and holiday specials. It'll just be a matter of writing them in time for those events! I have like five story ideas within of themselves.  **After the War is getting a prequel and sequel as well. I just really like the world and I had someone ask for what happened before the war. So guess what the prequel's name will be! That's right! Danny DeVito. (Love you Morality!). The Prequel will probably be more filler, childhood angst and fluff. The Sequel on the other hand will have two parts: One: stuff that is currently happening after the events of After the War and Two: Remembering things more in detail during the war via flashback format; both of which will contain dark, heavy issues and will require a lot of research. YAY! It will also be accompanied by a less heavy, fluffy one shot(s) of the two during the less intense stuff. (The fluffy bit was the hint!).** The Resident Enis/Septiplier story has been worked on slightly as well. I do want to get that story out and I may recruit For_the_Moment for a bit of help on that one. The first chapter isn't done and I have no idea when it would even be out let alone completed so, :/ **I have two ideas for fairytale-esque AUs. One is a Tangled/Rapunzel tale with Jack and Mark playing as Flynn and Rapunzel respectively. But even though it will follow the movie's plot more then it's original tale it will also deviant heavily in a few certain plot points. YAY! Beauty and The Beast, one of my favorite fairytales, is also one I want to adapt into Septiplier format. Expect some Darkiplier maybe? Yea? Nah? I don't know. I do know that as I know more about the origins of this tale more deviations from the two Disney formats will be added, as well as my own spice to it. What do you think of a blend of a modern-ish setting with Mark living in a near by castle that's magic cuts out all modern tech?  That's what I'm thinking anyway. None of these have been even slightly written yet. The above is probably the reason why.** So there's your update for those.

Okay. Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! Drum roll please?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Information on the REFNAFM-AU prequel and sequel: ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing's changed.

Yeah. Still want to do it. Want to complete the other stories first. Sorry. Little has been written for it. I am trying to focus more on what's already out there. As you can see each of these are at varying stages and that should all be taken in stride. Depending on what I get done this summer, with my search for a well paying summer job or internship and online classes, as well as social obligations and friend and family conflicts and predicaments things have stalled for this. It's still there and will eventually be put to paper but at a later date then expected.

 

Okay. SO this was a long fucking author's note, but for those of you who haven't seen me around I'm still here, still writing as I will always be. I get despondent every now and then but it's hard to discourage me fully. I wish myself, my friends here and elsewhere, as well as all of you the best of luck in living, passions, and futures. GOOD LUCK!


End file.
